1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to applying magnetic fields to treat fluids and in particular to a new and improved device for magnetically treating liquids and gases which may removably and adjustably be attached to a tube having a fluid, such as fuel, running through it to produce a unique magnetic field focused in such a way so as to improve the physical properties of the liquid, such as improving the fuel for better combustion with fewer emissions and better mileage in vehicular fuels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art of magnetism that applying a strong magnetic field to a substance changes the direction of the magnetic moments of individual atoms within the substance. This allows scientists to use nuclear magnetic resonance to determine the geometric structures of a variety of organic compounds, including proteins. This technology has also been developed to create magnetic resonance imaging, which has become a vital tool in medical diagnostics.
Over the past several years, magnetism has been applied to liquids to alter their physical nature. Precisely which method of applying a magnetic field to a liquid results in superior physical transformation of the molecules within that liquid has been a hotly debated issue. In some designs, a flexible tubing through which liquid flows is wrapped around a single magnet. Other designs expose a liquid first to a north or south pole, and then downstream to an opposite pole. It is also known to use multiple magnets in order to create one or more magnetic fields. For example, the north pole of a magnet may be applied to one side of a conduit while a south pole is applied to the opposite side. This results in a magnetic field that is perpendicular to the rate of fluid flow through the conduit. It is also known to have a plurality of magnets through which fluid flows such that all of the magnets have the same pole facing the conduit. For example, all of the magnets may be aligned such that only their south poles face the fluid conduit. This design may also be reversed such that only the north poles face the fluid conduit. Examples of this design may be found in U.S. Reissue Pat. No. 35,689 and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,901.
It has been found that by applying such magnetic fields to a liquid has a number of benefits. Fuels, such as gasoline, diesel fuel and natural gas all burn more efficiently after exposure to a magnetic field. Potable water, alcoholic beverages and other consumable liquids have a superior flavor. Scale is also reduced in metal and other pipes. It is believed that these properties may be enhanced by modifying the geometry and positioning of the magnets used to influence the physical properties of the liquid.
Because of the benefits of exposing a fluid to a magnetic field, it is desirable to use such magnetic devices in a variety of situations. Because the increase in fuel burning efficiency caused by magnetic fields is temporary, such magnetic devices must be located within the car, truck, boat etc. Properties caused by exposing fuel to a magnetic field at a gas station—or a refinery would dissipate before the fuel was burned. Unfortunately, vehicles today generally have a substantial amount of electronic equipment, including computer chips. Strong magnetic fields have a deleterious affect on such devices. Therefore, it is necessary to place the magnetic devices on a fuel line close enough to the engine such that the effects of the magnetic field do not dissipate prior to incineration of the fuel. It is also necessary that the magnetic device be far enough from any electronic equipment to avoid damage.
It is therefore desirable to provide a device for applying a magnetic field to a fluid in a conduit which device has been geometrically optimized to maximize the beneficial effects of applying a magnetic field to the fluid by focusing the magnetic field.
It is also desirable to provide a device for magnetically treating a fluid that provides only a minimal risk to nearby electrical equipment by confining the magnetic field to the conduit.